


Knowing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [167]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 31_days, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward loves Winry. Now, how to tell her?<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Edward wasn’t one to talk a lot. Not about himself, at least. Given the right subject, and he could chatter on for hours. He wasn’t quite sure when he noticed Winry was the same way. Her favorite subjects included automail, automail, and automail, but her joy in it was something to behold. He wondered, sometimes, if he’d looked the same way when he’d figured out a complicated transmutation circle. 

He’d noticed something else, in his observations of Winry Rockbell. When she was with her customers – not him, but others – her hands did a lot of the talking for her. She would say the same thing to so many of them, that they should be careful, that this would hurt, that she knows this will take a long time, healing up. But when she spoke, she might lay her hand on one man’s shoulder; might rub Tetsuo’s flesh shin. She might hold onto a woman’s hand, or gather her into a hug. Edward witnessed it all. The way she told these people that everything was going to be okay – not just with words, but with her touch. 

When he realized he loved her – completely, wholeheartedly, without any reserve – Edward wasn’t sure how to say it. So he didn’t – well, not exactly. He came up behind her, sliding his hands down her arms until he caught hold of her hands, and squeezed them tight. 

“Ed?” 

He didn’t respond to her question, but nuzzled her ear, kissed her cheek, and let her go. 

Winry spun, grabbing Edward by his cheeks, stepping close and kissing him on the mouth so hard, he thought his lips might be bruised. And that’s when he knew she loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> 31-Days Prompt: _because hands speak more intimately than words_


End file.
